


Absolute Bapy

by Noel_Bee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodnight, i don t know where im going with this one its old, if friendships count then Yes, introducing my kid, teehee idk if theres gonna be ships but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Bee/pseuds/Noel_Bee
Summary: Noel arrives at Camp Campbell and antics ensue.....





	Absolute Bapy

David sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "That's right, campers. We have a new camper coming to Camp Campbell today! Isn't this exciting?"

"Only as exciting as every other poor kid that comes to this hellhole," Max said, a little too loudly.

"Max! Language!" David said sternly, crossing his arms. Max sneered.

The sound of the camp bus rumbling to a stop outside caught everyone's attention. David squealed and ran out the door of the Mess Hall, followed by Gwen, skidding to a stop in front of the bus door. All the campers flooded around him, their whispers hushing as the Quartermaster opened the door. They were never usually like this when it came to new campers- but, this one was different. David had told everyone to be nice to them- what they were here for wasn't the best situation, and he intended to make it a good summer for them.

Down stepped the new camper. Big blue eyes (or, eye- one was hidden behind a bit of curly brown hair) scanned the campers from behind large circular lenses. A sweater in June? They must be hot... They only had a small backpack with them, and in their hand (partially hidden behind their leg) they had a small hedgehog pillowpet tm..They gave an awkward little wave.

After a beat of silence, the rest of the camp erupted into chatter as David stepped forward, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"Kids! Give a big warm welcome to Noel, our new Camp Campbell camper!" David said, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hi, Noel," some of the campers said, some of them only staring at her. Him. Them? Most- if not, none- could tell. Noel waved a bit nervously, looking to David, then to Gwen.

"Here, Gwen. Show Noel to.. uh.." David stopped mid-sentence as Noel tugged on his shirt. David gave them a question mark face, then leaned down. Noel whispered something, and his face went back to his cheery grin. He nodded at them, then turned back to his co-counselor. "Show Noel to their tent, then they can have some time to meet the campers!"

Gwen slumped a little and nodded, holding Noel's small backpack along as the kid followed her.

Nobody really knew what to think. They all started muttering, turning and going back to the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile, as Noel and Gwen trekked through the camp, Gwen attempted to strike up a conversation. Getting to know the campers WAS important to be a camp counselor. At least, that's what David said. Might as well apply it.

"So, uh.. Noel. I'm a little confused, so sorry if I'm a little rude, but.. are you a boy, or a girl?"

Gwen frowned when she was met with silence, then turned. Noel was staring uncomfortably at the ground. Gwen squinted. She knew that look. It was the look that meant they didn't have an answer.

“That’s fair."

..Silence.

"God, you're just like me when I was your age," Gwen sighed as she kneeled down, putting a hand on their shoulder. "Listen, kid. I think it's totally cool you're figuring yourself out. Hell, I think I'm still figuring myself out. But some kids around here might be total jerks about it. Don't tell David I told you this, but if some kids are giving you a hard time, I give you total permission to deck the hell out of them."

Noel stared at her, nodding with wide eyes.

Gwen smiled. "Now, come on. You're an odd one out, so you get your own tent. Cool, huh?"

  
  
  


When they were settled in, Gwen led them to the mess hall, where the kids were hanging around and eating. Some of them looked up at them, while the rest ignored.

The kid with the fish bowl on his head was the first to actually react to them. He bounded up with a plate in his hand. "H-Hey, Noel, right? If you wanna, you can sit with me and my friends, since you're new, and stuff."

He looked over to his seat. 'His friends' consisted of... nobody. Noel glanced back at him, kind of feeling bad. He really does seem like a nice kid... An older girl with a purple stripe in her hair sat about four or five seats away from where he pointed, and Noel squinted, wondering if she was part of his 'group'.

Probably not.

She gave Noel a bad vibe.

They turned back to the kid, smiling gently and following him to his seat.

“..W-What’s your name?” The first words anybody had ever heard from them.

"Space Kid! ..At least, that's what everybody calls me."

..Space Kid? 

Neato! They sat beside him, opening a pudding cup and launching into conversation.

"So, what camp did you sign up for, Noel?"

The question caught them off guard. "Uh.. it's.. kind of embarrassing," Noel muttered as they looked down at the table. Space Kid shrugged, dismissing it.

"I signed up for Space Camp!"

With the help of Preston dramatizing the story, it took about 10 minutes for word to spread around that Noel was ‘simply refusing to give away their camp under any circumstances’. Murmurs spread around Mess, and quickly found their way to Max.

this is gonna be angsty so yall hold onto ur butts

He squinted at the table.

"Listen, Neil. There's only one kid who's allowed to be edgy and mysterious, and that's ME.”

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, Max," Nikki butted in, chewing on her spoon.

"Yeah, it's not like they're not telling anyone their camp to spite you," Neil answered. ”Plus.. I don’t really think that’s.. A good thing to be? I-”

Max turned his squinty gaze to Neil. "Fuck you, Neil. I'm gonna get it out of them. It can't be worse than what I got stuck with."

  
  


Noel couldn't sleep that night. It was a mixture of homesickness and nervousness. They swung their legs over the side of their cot, smoothing down their bed shirt and huffing. They squinted into the darkness, rummaging under their bed for a moment before they pulled out what looked like a baby guitar case and strung it over their shoulder.

The moonlight was bright, so they could see fine when they stepped out of their camp and quietly sprinted across the grounds towards the lake. They perched on the edge of the dock and looked out at the water, sticking their bare feet into the cold lake. They wiggled their toes before pulling their ukulele out of the case and taking a minute to tune it.

Strum. The sound echoed across the water. Noel smiled and started to gently play, humming a random tune.

About 20 feet away, Space Kid perked up toward the dock. Oh! It's them!

"Noel!" he called out, quickly making his way over. They jumped about a foot in the air, almost dropping their instrument into the water. They turned quickly. Their brown complexion was made blue in the moonlight.

Who..? ..The round silhouette of his head made it apparent as to who it was. They relaxed when they realized it was just Space Kid.

"..Hey, S.K. What-What're you d-doing awake?" Noel whispered. Space Kid sad beside them on the dock.

"I was mapping the stars! Why are you up?"

"I-I..I couldn't sleep."

Space Kid nodded. ..Silence settled over them.

10 minutes passed. "You play ukulele?" he asked suddenly.

"Yep."

"That's so cool! Can you play something?" He leaned forward over the water.

Noel perked up, then looked down at their ukulele. "Uh... I-I donno."

"Oh. Well, that's okay!"

..This kid really is too nice for them.

"..You never told me your camp earlier. You- You can say it now, if you want, since nobody's around."

Noel looked at him. "P-Promise you won't t-tell anybody..?"

Space Kid held out his pinky. "Promise."

  
  



End file.
